How Much I Love You
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: When Nat and Rosalina find out Rosalina's pregnant the happy couple starts to fight a lot more than before. Will their unborn baby bring them closer together or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Are you kidding?

*Ring, ring* Nat Wolff's cell phone rang, but he didn't hear it because he was in the kitchen. His little brother Alex Wolff heard it though. "NAT!" Alex called. "YOU'RE PHONE IS RING-ING!"

Alex shook his head with a dramatic sigh. "I guess _I_ have to get it for him again," He said to himself.

But when he reached for it he heard this.*Beep* _"Hey N-Nat it's me… look we need t-to t-talk so c-call me when you g-get th-this… (sigh) I l-love you (sob, sniffle) bye… _*Beep, beep*

"NAT!" Alex called as he ran down the stairs to his brother.

"Alex, what's the matter? You look really upset," Nat said as he put down the soda he'd been carrying. He walked over to his brother who appeared to be unable to talk.

All of a sudden Alex shook himself out of his worried trance. This startled Nat so he backed up a little bit. Alex grabbed Nat's shoulders, looked straight into his eyes, and whispered. "There is an issue."

Nat chuckled a little with relief, thinking it was just Alex being dramatic as usual. "Okay, what's the 'issue'?" He said laughing a little more with a smile.

"Nat! This is serious!" Alex yelled but Nat continued to laugh until he heard this. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ROSALINA!"

"What! How do you know?" Nat asked, all of his laughing ceased.

"Sh-she—" Alex stuttered his eyes wide like he was in a trance.

"Spit it out, Alex!" Nat screamed.

"Okay, okay," Alex began rapidly. "Your phone was ringing, so I was going to bring it to you—like usual—"

"Yeah, so…"

"_So_, it was Rosalina. And she was sniffling and sobbing and sighing and stuttering… a lot." Alex continued.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said you _needed _to talk and to call her back," Then, he made a thoughtful expression as he remembered something. "...OH! She also said that she loved you."

Nat grabbed his hair in worried frustration. "I need to go find her," He replied grabbing his car keys. "Tell dad I left, okay?"

"Okay. But you _have _to tell me what's up with her," Alex said seriously as he looked at Nat.

"I promise, I will," Nat said quickly as he sprinted out the Wolff family's apartment he nearly knocked over his friends: Cooper Pillot, Thomas Batuello, David Levi, and Qaasim Middleton.

"Nat, what's your hurry?" Thomas asked.

"Something's wrong with Rosalina," He called as he hurried past them, which made them all stare after him.

"Like what?" David called back.

"I don't know yet," Nat called.

"You'll run into something if you don't slow down, Nat," Cooper called.

"Thanks Coop, but I'm—" Nat began to say before he bumped into a wall, and temporarily, passed out.

"Ooooo," Thomas and Qaasim chorused.

"That must've hurt," David said as he started heading towards Nat, the rest of his friends close behind.

"What was that big bang?" Alex asked as he peeked out into the hallway.

"Nat ran into a wall," Thomas said holding back laughter.

"NAT! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! NO!" Alex screamed dramatically as he ran towards Nat. When he got there he kneeled beside his brother.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE TO COLLEGE YET! …YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GONE TO COLLEGE YET!"

"Don't remind me," David said with a frown as he thought about their school plans that would follow after summer.

"Yeah," Thomas groaned in agreement.

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH! NAT NEEDS US AND—"

"Mmmm," Nat moaned.

"Nat? NAT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! Oh thank you, thank you," Alex said excitedly as he hugged Nat tightly.

"Alex, quit it," Nat mumbled as he tried wriggling out of his brother's grasp. It had become harder and harder for him to do so that year. Alex was almost as built as Nat by then, even though he was only 16 while Nat was 19.

"I have to go see, Rosalina," Nat said before letting out a small moan.

"No way, your head is bleeding," Alex said with a frown.

"Seriously?" Nat asked.

"It does look pretty bad," Qaasim said as he leaned towards Nat to look at his cut.

"Yeah, but that was totally hilarious! One minute you're all 'I'm going to see Rosalina' and the next BAM! Into the wall," Thomas said as he started to laugh again.

"Thank you for that recap, Thomas," Nat said before he rolled his eyes.

"No prob," Thomas answered still laughing.

"Thomas, I'm pretty sure Nat was being sarcastic," David said.

"I, uh, I knew that I was being sarcastic too!" Thomas insisted.

"Sure you were," Alex added sarcastically, also rolling his eyes.

"You guys, I really need to go check on Rosalina, she was…" Nat started to say.

"She was what, Nat?" Cooper asked

"Shush, I hear something," Nat whispered.

"Bossy," Qaasim said under his breath.

All of a sudden they could all hear faint crying coming from another hallway. "Rosalina, is that you?" Nat called out cautiously recognizing his girlfriend's cry.

"Hey Nat," Rosalina said trying to sound happy. There were dried tears on her face and her eyes were red. She began to walk towards Nat, and he walked towards her.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" Nat questioned as he pulled her into him to hug her.

"I'm…" Rosalina began before she burst into a full flood of tears.

"You think we should go?" David asked as he glanced at Nat and Rosalina, and back to his other friends.

"Probably…" Cooper said.

"Want to go eavesdrop on them?" Thomas asked with a smile.

"Yes," David, Qaasim, and Alex said. At the exact same time Cooper said 'no'.

"Come on, Cooper. Don't you wanna know what's going on?" Thomas asked him skeptically.

"Yeah, but… fine," Cooper said giving in.

"Yes," They all said under their breath.

"But if Nat and Rosalina tell us to leave, we leave," Cooper said sternly.

"We can just spy from inside then," Alex mumbled into Thomas' ear.

"Huh?" Thomas asked confused.

Alex sighed heavily. "We can just spy from inside then," Alex whispered with a small smile, as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" David asked, also confused.

"WE CAN JUST SPY FROM INSIDE!" Alex whisper yelled at them.

"Oh, I get it," Qaasim said.

"Yeah, now come on," Alex said with a shake of his head.

"Thomas, get off of me," David grumbled.

"I'm not on you," Thomas said as he glared at David.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Cooper mumbled.

"Will you guys shut up? I want to hear what they're saying," Qaasim complained.

"Shush!" Alex said as he swiftly turned to look back at them, then back at Nat and Rosalina.

During the time the guys were arguing Rosalina confided in Nat:

"It's going to be okay, Rosalina. You don't have to tell me until you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," Rosalina said through sniffles. Her crying slowed down slightly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply into Nat's shirt, while he rubbed her back.

"Nat, remember when we talked about having a baby?" Rosalina said, muffled because of her face being in Nat's shirt.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nat asked.

"I-I'm g-going to-to," Rosalina stuttered out.

"You're going to what?" Nat asked as he released Rosalina, so he could look into her eyes.

"…I'm p-pregnant," Rosalina said looking at the carpet.

"Are you kidding?" Nat suddenly screamed at Rosalina.

"Great! Now I don't even know what happened!" Alex exclaimed as he shook his head in distress.

"You cheated on me? _Again_? How could you, Rosalina? Why?" Nat yelled angrily.

"Nat, that's not wh-what I-I m-meant," Rosalina said going into full stutter mode.

"Then, what did you mean?"

"It's yours!" Rosalina yelled back looking hurt, determined not to stutter on this.

"What?"

"It's yours! Okay?"

"What's his?" David asked confused.

"Maybe, if you guys weren't making so much noise I would be able to tell you," Alex whisper screamed at him.

"It sounds like, Rosalina cheated on Nat to me," Thomas said with a shrug.

"Well... uh... why are you so freaked out then?" Nat asked as he attempted to pull Rosalina towards him again.

"Oh, I-I d-don't know, Nat. M-maybe I didn't expect to h-have... this t-to happen when I w-was 21."

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry I screamed at you I just..."

"Never mind, Nat," Rosalina said as she pushed him away from her.

"Rosalina, I'm—"

"Don't! I-I'm scared but I th-thought that at-at least it would be with s-someone I l-loved who l-loved me to," Rosalina said as she started to cry even harder than before.

"Rosie," Nat said as he brushed the oncoming tears off her face. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions I just..."

"You just, what?" Rosalina said sniffling.

"I just thought that... I don't know maybe you'd be less... less freaked because it would be my baby too."

"But I am," Rosalina said barely being able to see Nat through her tears. "I just told you I was."

"I know, I know," Nat said as he pulled her towards him once again. She cried into his chest and held around his waist. He held her head towards his chest and stroked her hair to calm her down. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 2: We Don't Need to Talk About Anything

"Whoa, whoa, did Nat just say _baby_?" David asked the others slowly.

"We need to go… Alex? Alex, are you okay?" Cooper asked.

"No, I'm not okay, Cooper. My brother… my brother is…" Alex said slowly, disgust plain on his face. Without warning Alex let out an angry scream, which startled everyone including Alex slightly.

"Alex, calm down," Cooper said frightened, but not displaying it. He had to take charge like he did when they were a fulltime band.

_The Naked Brothers Band_ had gone on break when Rosalina left for college. They kept practicing in the summer, along with still doing shows every now and then.

"Nat, how could you?" Alex yelled before he ran off to their apartment. He swiftly slammed the door shut behind him.

"Alex, wait!" Nat called after him. Without a thought, he slowly let go of Rosalina and sped after Alex.

"Come on, Alex let me in. We need to talk about this," Nat said as he banged on their apartment door.

"No way, go away Nat before I get _really_ mad," Alex replied back angrily.

"No! I'm not going until you let me in, so we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes, there is!"

"Okay, now I really think we should go," David said as he glanced at the expressions of his friends around him.

"SHUT UP!" Both Nat and Alex screamed at the same time.

There was now an eerie silence in the hall. Except for their steady breathing that told you they were still alive.

"You guys I'm… sorry," Nat said as he sighed.

"Its okay, Nat you must be pretty stressed right now," Cooper said.

"That's no excuse to yell at your friends!" Thomas said with a scowl.

"Thomas—," Cooper began.

"No, he's right. I'm sorry, David. I had no right to yell at you," Nat said as he looked straight into David's eyes. His voice was full of regret and cracked on many of his words. One single tear fell down Nat's cheek as he began to shake.

All of his friends, even Thomas, felt bad for Nat now. None of them were quite sure what to do though. Finally, Rosalina decided she would be the one to say something. But she was too late. Nat felt unable to take his girlfriend's sudden pregnancy, along with both his friends and his brother being mad at him. So, he left as fast as he could go.

"Nat, wait!" Rosalina called after him. But he ignored her.

"NAT! NAT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Alex said as he emerged from inside. He was still mad at his brother, but he didn't want him to run away.

"We need to go after him," Rosalina said sighing. She yet again was trying not to cry.

"Rosalina, maybe you should stay here and see if Nat comes back. While the rest of us go—," Cooper began to say.

"NO WAY! Nat is _my_ boyfriend! I'm not just going to sit around while he's missing!" Rosalina exclaimed. All signs of the crying had disappeared, and were replaced with tremendous anger.

"But your… you know," Qaasim said nervously. None of them had seen Rosalina this mad before.

"So, it doesn't mean I can't help!"

"IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER NOW! NAT IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THOMAS!" Alex screamed angrily.

"_My _fault, _you're_ the one that ran off slamming your door!" Thomas retorted back.

"You guys, we're not going to find Nat by arguing. So, quit it!" Cooper yelled frustrated. Once again the hallway was filled with silence.

"That's better. Look Rosalina, I know you can help, but it's better not to take any chances. So, please _at least_ wait here and tell Mr. Wolff that Nat's gone," Cooper said calmly.

"Okay," Rosalina said sullenly, as she went to go wait inside.

"Now, where would Nat go if he was upset?" Cooper asked the rest of his friends.

"Maybe he went to the skate park?" David suggested.

"Yeah, right! He's upset so he wants to…" Alex started to say as he grew more frustrated and sarcastic. But then something clicked in his head.

"What? What is it," Qaasim asked, worried Alex would start exploding again.

"He's at the studio," Alex said slowly.

"How do you know?" Thomas inquired.

"I just do, now come on!" Alex said as he started to run.

"One second, you guys go ahead," Cooper said as he took out his phone.

"Cooper, we don't have time for you to make a call," Alex said crankily, as he shook his head.

"It'll be quick, okay?" Cooper replied. They all nodded then began to leave.

*Ring, ring.* _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Patty," Cooper said to his girlfriend, Patty Scoggins, sadly.

Once they got into High School, Patty and Cooper decided they should call each other by their first names. In the past they'd referred to each other as Ms. Scoggins and Mr. Pillot.

"_Cooper, what's the matter?" _Patty asked sympathetically.

"Nat ran off and we have to go and find him. Would you come to the Wolff's and stay with Rosalina?"

"_Of course…Are you going to be okay?" _

"Yeah… I think we're all a little confused. I'll explain later."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye, and thanks again," Cooper said grateful considering the short notice.

"_It's nothing. Now go."_

"Okay…bye."

**~*NBB*~**

"_On a lonely night, you will see you're everything to me. On a lonely night, oh the truth… is every night is lonely without you, every night is lonely without you here."_ Nat quietly sang the chorus to _On a Lonely Night _by_ A Rocket to the Moon_ while he played the piano.

"I told you he'd be here," Alex whispered to Cooper, David, Qaasim, and Thomas.

"Okay, you were right. But what do we do now?" Thomas asked as he cautiously glanced at Nat. They were hidden near a hallway, so Nat couldn't see them.

"I think Alex should go and talk to Nat," Qaasim said.

"I don't…okay," Alex agreed reluctantly as he stood up. "Hey, bro," Alex said quietly as he slowly walked towards Nat.

"Hey," Nat said, even quieter, as he stared at his hands in midair over the piano keys.

"So…" Alex said swallowing.

"Alex… I would have told you but we both wanted to keep it private. It made it more… special, I guess," Nat said with a small shrug.

"It's okay, Nat. I shouldn't have overreacted. It's just… I thought you would you know…"

"Wait?" Nat asked and Alex nodded. "We were going to but then one night we just decided we were ready."

"Does… dad know?"

"Yeah," Nat said finally looking up at Alex.

"And he's okay with it?" Alex interrogated, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

"You know our dad," Nat said with a shrug.

"Yeah… did you tell him about the… _baby_ too?"

Nat nodded. "At first he was confused because I was… crying so much. Then, he was a little worried, then happy, then confused again."

"That's our dad, never completely knowing what's going on," Alex said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Nat agreed, returning a small smile back. "So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"I love you, Alex," Nat said as he got up and hugged his brother.

"I love you too, Nat," Alex whispered as he hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update. I was… a little stuck but I'll see if I can come up with anything later.

Also, thanks to the few people who story alerted, reviewed, put this as a favorite story or me as a favorite author. :)

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 3: She's Not Jesse

"So, is it safe to come out now?" Qaasim asked still from behind the corner.

"Yeah guys, it's safe," Nat clarified with a small chuckle.

"Man, that was freaky," Qaasim said referring to everything that had happened to them since they'd arrived to the Wolffs' home that day.

"Yeah, all that screaming was going to give me a headache," Thomas whined. Everyone laughed lightly.

"Hey, where's Rosalina?" Nat asked suddenly when he noticed she wasn't there.

"She's back at your house with Patty, waiting for your dad," Cooper explained.

"So, that's what that call was for," David said with realization. Cooper just gave a slight nod.

The boys made their way back to the Wolffs' to find Mr. Wolff on the phone.

"Hey guys," Mr. Wolff said with a small wave.

"He seems pretty calm. I wonder if Patty and Rosalina told him you ran off," Alex said as he glanced at there dad. Nat shrugged in reply.

"Oh Cooper, something awful has happened!" Patty said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What happened?" Cooper asked worried. The others too were worried, except for Mr. Wolff who was still on the phone.

"Well, I came over, like you told me to, and Rosalina was so mad! She started throwing things everywhere!" Patty exclaimed, but it didn't seem very loud because her voice was so quiet.

"She calmed down and talked to me, but _then _she started…" Patty made an expression of worry and slight disgust.

"She started what?" Nat exclaimed suddenly which caused everyone to glance at him.

"Puking," Patty said. Her face barely changed, but her voice was sympathetic.

"Where is she?" Nat asked, growing more worried by the seconds.

"In the bathroom," Patty barely got out before Nat ran off to go find her.

"Rosalina, are you okay?" Nat called behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah," Rosalina pretended. But she almost instantly started to puke again.

Nat cautiously opened the door to find Rosalina on her knees. He bent down beside her and held her hair away from her face.

"Thanks," She mumbled out to him gratefully before she started to puke again.

**~*NBB*~**

It was a bright but cool day in May; Rosalina was three weeks pregnant by this time.

Nat wanted to go on a jog, and Rosalina wanted to go with him. He attempted to persuade her not to but she ended up going anyways.

"Rosalina, maybe you should slow down a little," Nat said, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine, I can run just as fast as I did before," Rosalina said with a slight edge, as she glanced at Nat.

"STOP!" Nat yelled just as Rosalina practically ran into a pole. "Okay, we're _definitely_ stopping now, come on."

"No, I want to keep going," Rosalina answered stubbornly. "Just because I almost bumped into something, doesn't mean we need to stop."

"Rosie," Nat said with a sigh because he didn't want to fight. "You practically bumped into something three times already!"

"Well, I'm not stopping until—" She began to say but lost her balance. Before she could fall, Nat sped up and caught her.

"WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!" Nat said as he took her hand, and slowly steered her towards him. Rosalina was tempted to argue, but was just too tired.

When they got home Alex jumped up from his place on the floor. "Oh, it's just you," Alex said disappointed as he sat back down.

"Jesse's still not here yet, huh?" Nat asked with a small smile.

Jesse, the band's past tutor and babysitter, had left during the beginning of the month to go visit her family. She'd called a few days earlier, and told Alex she'd be coming back with a surprise. Alex was so excited to see Jesse because he was _always_ excited to see Jesse. But also in Jesse's phrasing the surprise was 'sort of' for him.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock. "I'll get it!" Alex called as he sprinted to the door.

"Hey Alex," Qaasim said as he, David, Thomas, Cooper, and Patty filed in.

"Oh, it's just you," Alex said with an exaggerated sigh, as he yet again, sat down.

"She'll be here soon," Nat said as he patted his brother.

"Where's Rosalina?" Cooper asked.

"She's in the shower," Nat said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you so mad about it?" Thomas asked.

"Because, I didn't want to bring her jogging with me and she came! Then, she almost bumped into something _three _times, and wasn't even going to stop when she almost fell. I had to _make her _come with me." Nat said as he shook his head.

Suddenly there was a loud knock again. "I'll get it!" Alex said jumping up again.

"Jesse?" Alex started to say excited, but then got confused.

"Alex!" An excited voice said from down the hall.

"But…" Alex said as he stared at the girl in front of him.

_She looks like Jesse, but how'd she get so short?_ Alex thought to himself confused._ And why isn't her mouth moving? _

"Aren't you going to hug me?" The _real_, normal sized, Jesse asked Alex.

"Huh? Oh…Jesse! Jesse, it's really you!" Alex said as he ran to hug Jesse.

"Of course it's me, who did you think it was?" Jesse said with a laugh.

"Okay, if you're Jesse, then who's that clone by the door? Also, why's she way too short?" Alex interrogated suspiciously.

Jesse just now noticed the person to the side of her. She looked sternly towards her smaller double. "I thought I told you to wait," Jesse whined slightly.

"I know but I couldn't wait!" The smaller Jesse said in a slightly higher voice, still similar to Jesse's.

_She even sounds like Jesse, _Alex thought_._

"Well, Alex here's your surprise," Jesse said as she motioned towards the mini Jesse. "This is my niece, Lenore, and she's coming to stay with me."

"Hi Alex, Aunt Jesse's told me so much about you." She gushed.

"You look _exactly _like Jesse," Alex said with a frown. He wasn't sure how he would like this.

"I know, isn't it great?" Lenore said happily.

"No, it isn't 'great,' Alex said as he shook his head. Lenore frowned slightly at this. "How will I be able to tell you and Jesse apart?"

"Well, Alex I'm pretty sure you're taller than Lenny here," Jesse said. Lenore frowned even deeper; she hadn't wanted Alex to know this. She wanted to be the same height as him.

"Jesse and Lenny?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Cute isn't it?" Jesse said with a small smile.

"Yeah, um… Jesse, could I talk to you a second?" Alex asked as he glanced at Lenore again.

"Sure Alex, what is it?" Jesse answered; she put her full attention towards him.

"No, I mean, like, _alone_," Alex said with a small sigh.

"Oh, um… Lenny, wait for me inside, okay?" Jesse asked.

"But-" Lenore said with a small pout.

"But nothing, you can talk to him later!"

"Okay…" Lenore said as she slightly deflated.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know how I'm going to like this whole two Jesses thing," Alex said slowly.

But before Jesse could reply, there was a loud noise coming from the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

You have no idea how difficult it has been for me to attempt writing this. I'm sorry if anyone has given up on me. But I'm trying harder than ever to keep this story alive, and I'm determined to keep writing! It just might be a little slower… even slower than this has been!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 4: You're Back! …With Company

"Kristina, you're here!" Rosalina exclaimed as she rushed out the door towards her best friend.

At first when Kristina Reyes joined the band there was tons of tension. Not just because she was replacing Rosalina, but because Nat started to develop feelings for her. And this made Rosalina jealous, once she rejoined the band. But over time Rosalina and Kristina put their differences aside and became best friends.

"Rosalina!" Kristina exclaimed as she reached her arms open for a hug. But quickly stopped when she realized all her luggage would get in the way.

"What's all that stuff?" Alex asked, motioning towards the bags in Kristina's hands, as he walked towards them.

"Their presents, I bought them for you guys while I was on vacation," Kristina said with a smile. The Reyes family had gone on a short vacation to visit Kristina's grandparents, almost as soon as school let out.

"Oh cool," Alex said returning her smile with one of his own.

"Who's that... wait is that Jesse?" Kristina asked as she squinted over towards Lenore.

"I don't think so but she sure does look like her," Rosalina said looking over at Lenore too.

"That's Jesse's niece, Lenore," Alex said glumly.

"You don't like her?" Kristina guessed. She continued to look at Lenore who was now talking to Jesse.

"I… yeah, not really," Alex said with a deep sigh.

"Give her a chance, I bet you too could be great friends," Rosalina said as she gave Alex a little shove.

"Kristina, you're back," David said as Rosalina, Alex, and Kristina entered into the Wolffs' apartment.

"You went shopping before coming to see us?" Qaasim asked skeptically.

"No, their presents for _you_," Kristina said stressing the word you.

Instantly all the guys started to crowd around Kristina, so they could get their presents.

"I hope you guys like them," Kristina said. As the rest of the band opened their presents, Thomas went over to Kristina.

"Hey," He said to her with a smile.

"Hey," She replied smiling back.

"I've really missed you," Thomas whispered so she could only hear.

"I've missed you to," Kristina whispered back, as she gazed into his eyes.

"Whoa, what's going on with you two?" Qaasim asked jokingly.

"Nothing," Kristina said swiftly, as she and Thomas instantly backed away from each other.

Kristina and Thomas had been dating on and off for a while. But, as far as the band knew, they hadn't started a permanent relationship.

"Dude, leave them alone," David mumbled. He pretended to be extremely interested in the shirt he'd gotten from Kristina.

"Why aren't you finding this humorous?" Qaasim asked.

"So, you guys are dating again?" Alex asked incredulously.

"We…uh," Kristina said struggling for the right words. She glanced at Thomas not knowing if they were or not. He glanced back at her wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, we're dating again," Thomas said nonchalantly.

No one knew what else to say, so silence filled the room.

"Well, this is awkward," Alex mumbled.

"I know I _hate _awkward silence," Lenore stressed.

"Glad to have you back, Kristina," Nat said with a half smile, desperately trying get rid of the silence as well.

"Thanks," Kristina said smiling back.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door that made everyone jump slightly.

"I'll get it," Jesse said a little too eagerly. She rushed to the door, but managed to look composed once it was open.

"Hey babe," Was heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey," Jesse said as she twisted her hair around her fingers. "You guys I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Bevin McKinley." Jesse said as she happily came back into the room with her arm around Bevin.

Bevin was tall and tan with dark curls that fell into his brown eyes. He was well toned, with a black stud in his right ear, and deep dimples in his cheeks.

Alex sighed inwardly as he plastered on a polite smile. These words ran through his head: _Why is everything so complicated_?

I know this is EXTREMELY short, but I was so stuck and desperate to get something up! I hope this is good enough for you. I'll try to update quicker!


	5. Chapter 5

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Yes, I'm actually updating! I've been getting random bursts of inspiration, but I haven't given myself enough time to really work off of it. Until now! :)

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Who Was That?

Just then, yet another knock was heard. "Uh… I'll get it," Alex volunteered, not wanting to be trapped with Jesse's new friends.

"Hey Alex," Alex's best friend, Juanita Mendez, said happily when he got the door.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said with a small sigh.

"What's the matter, Alex?" Juanita asked concerned.

_Oh beautiful raspy voice, why can't you belong to me?_ Alex thought to himself for a few seconds. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Juanita asked again getting slightly annoyed.

"Jesse's back but she brought her niece and her… boyfriend," Alex answered barely able to get out the last word.

While Alex still loved Jesse, he was no longer _in_ love with her. It was now more of a brotherly love, like what he had towards Nat and the rest of the band. But he still had to look out for her; Jesse didn't have the best taste in guys.

"Wait one sec," Juanita said, as she held up her hand to pause Alex. Juanita read over her new text message, before starting to frown.

"What's up?" Alex asked. He was concerned about Juanita, but also annoyed that she had stopped him.

"I..." She hesitated.

"What?"

"Sorry Alex, I totally forgot about the other plans I had. We can talk about this later, right?" Juanita said so quickly, but calmly, that Alex almost forgot about her hesitation.

"Well I'd—"

"Great! Thanks Alex. Later," Juanita said before she gave Alex a super quick, and slightly awkward, hug.

"Yeah… later," Alex said his voice getting quieter and quieter.

As he shut the door, Alex realized all of sudden he wasn't in the mood for the company of his seemingly, always happy, friends. He just wanted to sort things out. He just wanted to be alone.

"Who was it, Al?" Nat asked his brother as he came back into the room.

Alex completely ignored him, as he grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Alex?" Nat asked again, trying to figure out what had happened.

"It was Juanita," Alex said before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Where'd she go?" David asked.

"I don't know. All she said was she had 'other plans' she'd forgotten about," Alex quietly, but angrily, answered as he sipped some milk.

~*NBB*~

Alex had decided to go up to his room; he told everyone he had 'stuff' to do. He needed to think.

Sighing deeply, Alex began to make an attempt to sort his thoughts.

While he knew Nat, Rosalina, and everyone else were also starting to get stressed, the pressure was really wearing him down.

While he had forgiven Nat and Rosalina, it was still a little weird to think he would be an uncle in a while.

Not to mention how happy he'd been about Jesse coming back But what she brought with her, he hadn't expected. Alex was happy Jesse had found a… boyfriend, but he wasn't sure if it was serious or not.

Then, it went back to his 'present.' How could a girl be…?

"Alex," While he was stuck mid-thought, the girl he'd just been thinking about walked in. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but you looked so upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm okay really, Len… Do you want me to call you, Lenny?"

"You can call me _any_thing _you_ want, Alex," Lenore said enthusiastically.

"Oh…okay. Well, anyways I'm fine _Lenny_," Alex said with a small smile.

"Who's Juanita?" Lenore asked, not even bothering to ease into what she wanted to ask Alex.

"She's my best friend," Alex said slowly as a frown crept unto his face again.

"She doesn't seem like that great of a best friend, leaving you and all."

"Juanita, doesn't usually do stuff like this. I don't know what's up with her," Alex said with a sigh. _Why was she in such a hurry anyways? _Alex thought, remembering the awkward hug and Juanita dashing away seconds after.

"Maybe I could help you ease your stress; it is summer after all. Want to play a song?" Lenore asked. _This is going just like I hoped…almost. _She happily thought to herself.

"You play an instrument?" He asked her. She nodded energetically. "Cool, which one?"

"Guitar… but I've always wanted to learn how to play the drums. Could you show me a few drum beats?"

"Yeah…I guess so," Alex said with a shrug. _Maybe we could be friends… maybe…_ He thought to himself.

Look, I know I've been slow. BUT SERIOUSLY? Is no one reading this story? Someone PLEASE review.


	6. Chapter 6

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This is going to jump around, but don't worry it'll all flow soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 6: ROSALINA!

Three months and five days later, August had started and summer vacation was near its end.

Practically everyone was going off to college after the summer. But Nat and Rosalina were staying, to take online courses. This was in order for them to make preparations for their baby, which they had decided to keep.

On this particular day, Nat's mind had been a little more clouded than usual. And Rosalina could sense it; she had all summer.

"Kris, I know, I know," Nat said with a sigh. Barely being able to focus on what he was saying.

"No, Nat you don… wait! What did you just call me?" Rosalina screamed frustrated.

"…R-Rosie," Nat answered but it came out more like a question.

"No, you didn't! You called me, K-Kris…"

Just as he was about to say something Rosalina continued to speak growing angrier and angrier by the seconds. "I can't believe this! Why would you…?" Her voice trailed off.

"I've just been thinking about what it would be like if…"

"You were still dating her and not me." She finished (her voice cracked on the word me) on the brink of tears at this point. "And my name is Rosalina! Not Kris or Rosie and definitely not Kristina!"

"Rosalina wa—," Nat began desperately.

"Save it, Nat! I'll st-stay out of y-your way and I'll do this on my own," Rosalina stuttered.

"What are you…?" Nat began to say, but she was already leaving the room. "ROSALINA!"

The last thing heard was the loud smack of the door slamming behind her.

~*NBB*~

"You just always have to get the girls, don't you?" Was the last thing Nat wanted to hear, but mere seconds after Rosalina left Thomas said this to him.

Everyone had overheard Nat and Rosalina's dispute; and obviously, everyone included Thomas.

Nat murmured a barely audible response back as he attempted to hold back his urge to cry.

"What was that, Nat?" Thomas asked with mock interest.

"Quit it, Thomas!" Alex interjected harshly. He wasn't going to have people jumping all over his brother, friend or not.

"I _SAID_, 'DID YOU NOT NOTICE I DON'T REALLY HAVE…" Nat yelled back. His voice grew both louder and angrier with ever word, until fading off on have.

"WHAT, _NAT_WHAT DON'T YOU HAVE?" Thomas continued to taunt angrily.

"A girlfriend," He whispered before turning to go back up the stairs.

But halfway up he turned back around and said this. "For the record, Thomas, I wasn't trying to steal Kristina."

Tears freely spilled down his face as he turned and left. Thomas bit his lip realizing the damage he had done to one of his _best_ friends.

Back upstairs, Nat stared at his cell phone that slipped little by little out of his limp grasp. He clicked on images and scrolled until he found the one he was looking for. It was of Rosalina. She was holding her guitar and laughing. The light had hit her perfectly. It had been after their last gig for a children's party. But all Nat could think was, _She __really __looks __beautiful__…_

Bitter drops suddenly drenched the small screen. Nat closed his eyes in an attempt to stop crying, but only cried harder when he saw her face displayed on the screen in his thoughts.

He got out of images and scrolled through his contacts stopping longer on Thomas. He sniffled before scrolling back up to the name he'd tried so hard to past.

"Rosalina," He whispered.

~*NBB*~

Locked in her apartment, Rosalina wept. She attempted to brush away the tears that furiously piled up in her eyes, but they only fell harder.

Piercing through her sobs, a quiet, song played.

"_You __went __to __live __your __life, __but __why__'__d __you __have __to __go? __You__'__re __my __only __love, __my __only __never __ending __love. __Rosalina. __Rosalina,__"_ Rosalina's ring tone rang out. The younger Nat making her break down.

_Why __can__'__t __things __be __as __simple __as __they __were__… __then? _She thought to herself. _What __even __happened? __What __even __happened__…__?_


	7. Chapter 7

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 7: A Little Heart to Heart

While Thomas had apologized for his overreacting, and later left with the other guys, wishing Nat luck, Nat and Rosalina still hadn't made up hours later. Luck never came.

As Nat lethargically made his way downstairs, he could hear soft guitar music played and a sweet voice singing.

"_Jesse, __don__'__t __worry w__e__'__re __not __in __a __hurry. __Jesse, __don__'__t __worry __we__'__re __not __in __a __hurry. __Hmm, __hmm, __hmm. __Yeah, __yeah, __yeah. __Ooohhhh, __Jesse_." Alex strummed the last few chords with such great focus that his long, curly hair fell in his eyes.

"Why are you singing, _Jesse_?" Nat quietly asked his brother. "You only sing that when you're really sad."

"Yeah, well, why were _you_ singing Rosalina?"

"I…don't…know," Nat said slowly as he sat down on the floor.

"Look at us we're a mess," Alex chuckled trying to lighten the air. Nat smiled a weak smile.

"Whoa bro, your eyes are blood shot," Alex continued, beginning to grow worried when Nat didn't say anything.

"Yours are too," Nat whispered back with little emotion.

"Nat, you're starting to scare me," Alex said, as he set down his guitar and slid down beside his brother.

"Sorry Alex, it's just…I don't understand why Rosalina…"

"Girls, right? They never let you get a word out," Alex agreed sullenly.

"What happened to you?" Nat asked, both upset with the Rosalina situation and concerned about his brother.

"Jesse," He stated simply.

"Wh…what?" Nat asked confused.

"Jesse," Alex repeated with a shrug.

"I heard you…what do you mean though? Are you…mad at her?"

Alex sighed before speaking. "Lenore asked me out but… I said no."

"I thought you liked her, though," Nat said growing more confused.

"I do _like_ her but that's it. Nothing else is there," Alex said staring into space.

"I wish I could tell, Rosalina that's how I feel about Kristina. I _like_ Kristina, but I _love_her. I love her…why can't she get that?" Nat shook his head, as he also stared into space.

"I don't know…Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna make up, right? Like you always do?"

"I don't know, Alex…"

"But—"

"I think I'm gonna head to bed, Al. Some sleep will probably do me good; you should get some too," Nat said getting up with a yawn.

"You don't want to wait for her anymore?" Alex asked sadly.

"…I want to but I don't know if I can any longer. It's been five hours and it's almost 12:00 a.m."

"I guess you're right," Alex said with a yawn.

"Come on Alex, let's go to bed," Nat said as he motioned for Alex to follow him.

"I'm coming," Alex said forcing his heavy eyelids up.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

To think I didn't even feel like I had any inspiration for this story tonight. Do you believe that?

P.S. Thank you to people who answered my S.O.S. for fans! :)


	8. Chapter 8

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry, I'm Really Sorry

At 1:00 a.m. exact, Alex fell sound asleep. But Nat on the other hand lay awake in his room.

*Buzz, buzz* Nat's phone vibrated on his desk beside him. He sighed groggily, before reaching over to pick up his phone. It said he had a new text message.

_Who __could __be __up __right __now?_ Nat thought to himself.

The message read: Fr. Rosalina: Come answer ur door.

Nat exited quietly to prevent himself from waking his brother in the other room.

Once downstairs, Nat inhaled deeply before reaching for the knob on the door. He was instantly greeted by a small, sad girl. Nat motioned for her to follow him inside. Rosalina obeyed, but continued to look solemnly past Nat.

Even though he was unsure if she would want him to, Nat slowly took Rosalina's hand in his and lead her up the stairs to his room. Letting go of Rosalina's hand, he sat on his bed and patted a spot beside him. She stared at it before slowly sitting down.

"I couldn't fall asleep," She whispered, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, me neither," Nat whispered back, gazing longingly towards her.

An awkward silence filled the already quiet air.

Nat and Rosalina both decided to start speaking at the same time, but then stopped.

"You can go," Rosalina whispered.

"Rosalina, why…?"

"Why, what Nat?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," She stated quieter than before.

"Well, then why did you…leave?"

"Because I…I know you don't…"

"Why would you think that Rosalina?" Nat interjected quietly, knowing her thoughts instantly.

"I don't know…"

"Rosalina, look at me," Nat said slightly desperately. Rosalina's head slowly rose. Her leaking eyes locked with Nat's hurt ones.

"Why are you crying?"

"It…I think it's my…hormones," Rosalina said finally.

_OF __COURSE! __I __should __have __guessed __that._ "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I mean, its okay…"

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"N-never mi—"

"Rosalina, what?"

"I…Are you mad at me?"

"No, I was kind of confused; I still am to be honest," Nat shrugged sheepishly.

"About what?"

"What did you mean when you said you'd 'stay out my way'?"

Rosalina sighed, before tentatively leaning her head on Nat's lap.

"I was upset and thought that…maybe I should just raise the baby on my own."

"Why did you think that I loved Kristina instead of you anyways?" Nat asked.

"Oh, I don't know m-maybe because you called me her name? And said 'I've just been thinking about what it would be like if'—"

"I was distracted…that's not what I meant," Nat said as he closed his eyes. He slowly and softly stroked her hair as he continued to speak. "I was talking about the baby. You know, what it would be like if…you weren't pregnant…"

Rosalina sniffled and slowly began to get up, but Nat gently pushed her back down.

"But I really am happy you're pregnant, I'm just nervous that's all…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't...ow!"

Nat's eyes instantly opened. "What! What's the matter?"

"The baby's just kicking that's all," Rosalina said with a weak smile, before tightly closing her eyes.

Nat peered at her horrified, knowing he couldn't imagine how much pain she was or wasn't in.

Rosalina gently lifted Nat's hand that was stroking her hair, and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered looking up towards him lovingly.

_She must be okay...she's smiling after all._

"Yeah, I do," Nat said smiling down at her. The first he'd really smiled, since Rosalina had left.

"I love you," He said kissing her forehead, while stroking her stomach.

"I love you too, Nat," She whispered back with a smile. "Nat?" Rosalina whispered with a yawn.

"Yeah?" Nat whispered back, also with a yawn.

"I should go home," She said making no move to leave.

"Just stay here tonight. I'll explain to dad and Alex in the morning," He whispered.

"Okay." Rosalina slowly lifted herself off of Nat, so they could reorganize into more comfortable sleeping positions. Rosalina lay on the left side beside the wall, and Nat lay on the end at the right.

"I love you," She whispered again, pecking him lightly on the lips. Rosalina slowly laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too," He answered quietly.

Nat linked their fingers together before they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 9: I'm Going to Miss You

"I guess this is goodbye…for a while," Rosalina said sadly.

It was two days after Nat and Rosalina's big fight and the group stood in a sad huddle at the airport awaiting their flights.

"I guess so," Cooper said speaking for the whole group.

"I can't believe you guys are really going," Alex said sadly.

"At least you'll still have Nat and Rosalina," Thomas said.

Qaasim, Thomas, Kristina, and Qaasim's girlfriend, who was also friends with the band, Grace were going to the same college. Cooper and Patty were attending different colleges, but would only be a few miles from one another. But David was the only one, who would be over 500 miles away from everyone else.

"At least you guys have someone. I'm going to be all alone," David reminded them sadly.

"We'll all talk every night," Nat assured him confidently.

"Nat, you shouldn't promise something like that. We might get busy," Cooper said worriedly.

"We'll make time, right guys?" Nat asked as he surveyed the group.

"Right," Kristina said trying to sound happy. She smiled but it slowly dimmed into a frown.

"Sure," Thomas said with a sigh. He ran his hands through his long, dark hair that went past his shoulders.

"Definitely," Qaasim said. He appeared to be trying to convince himself more than everyone else.

The others nodded in agreement.

"_Now __boarding __Section __B __for __Flight __250,__"_ The speaker called.

"That's us," Cooper said.

"_Now __boarding __Section __C __for __Flight __247,__"_ The speaker called.

"And that's us," Qaasim said.

"No, not yet," Rosalina said with a sniffle.

"Well, at least David will still be here…for now," Alex said.

"_Now __boarding __Section __D __for __Flight __243,__"_ The speaker called out.

"Or not," Alex mumbled when David began to pick up his bags.

The group formed a big group hug, before preparing to go their separate ways.

"I'm going to miss you guys," David said as he walked to board his flight.

"Every night," Nat called out as they all turned to leave.

"You think they'll keep calling?" Alex asked while he turned his head towards the various areas of his friends' departures.

"Sure they will," Nat said while he waved at his best friends for the last time.

~*NBB*~

A week later while majority of his friends were situated in their dorm rooms, David attempted to make his way to the campus library.

"Ugh! I'm never going to find it," David said as he shook his head.

"You need help?" A kind voice asked him.

David glanced down to see a petite girl with dark, wavy hair smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the library," He answered.

"Oh, it's right there," She said motioning towards a large brick building to the left of them.

"No way, my map says it's by the…girls…dorms," His voice slowed when he realized the girl dorms were directly in front of him. "Wow, you must think I'm really dumb."

"No, I just think you're a new freshman," The girl said continuing to smile.

"Good guessing. I'm David, by the way," He held out his hand to her with a smile.

"I'm Reece, I'm a junior here," She said shaking his hand.

_Well, __it __looks __like __she__'__s __a __little __out __of __my __league._ David thought to himself. _But__…_

"Hey Reece," He called to the girl as she turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could…I don't know, hang out sometime?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Reece answered with a small smile.

"Cool…oh wait! I should probably give you my cell number."

"Yeah, that might help," Reece chuckled sarcastically.

David stopped for a few seconds from writing down his number. _Why __does __that __laugh __sound __so __familiar? __Come __to __think __of __it, __she __looks __a __little __familiar __too._

"I'll see you around, David," Reece said once she received the sticky note with David's number.

"Yeah, see ya," David said feeling slightly dazed.

* * *

><p>Note: Who do you think that girl was David met? Tell me in your reviews.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

I know where this is going unfortunately it will most likely be slow. Just warning you…

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 10: The Skull Necklace

It was late October, so the leaves were either going golden or falling off their branches.

The last bell for the early day rang, when Alex headed to his locker.

"Hey," Juanita said as she neared their side-by-side lockers.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said, turning towards her voice with a smile.

"Hey Alex," Lenore chirped when she passed his locker.

"Hey Lenny," Alex called back.

Juanita grimaced slightly while following Lenore with her eyes. "I don't think we can hang out today." Juanita said after she regained her focus.

"You've been saying that since summer—"

"I know, but…we'll hang out tomorrow."

"Will we?" He answered back with a sigh. They gave each other a hard stare before continuing.

"Come on, don't be mad," Juanita said while fingering her skull shaped pendant on its black chain.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Alex asked, gesturing towards the skull.

"…It was a gift," She answered with a shrug.

"Okay…Who gave it to you?"

"My boy—"

"YOUR WHAT?" Alex exclaimed while slamming his locker shut.

"Alex, calm down! …It's not what you think,"

"You were going to say boyfriend," Alex spat angrily.

"Well…"

"And when exactly were you going to tell me?" He asked while he desperately tried to blink back his oncoming tears.

"Well…it's not really official. I didn't think you'd…Alex," Juanita called when she realized he was leaving.

"You know what, Juanita I _do_ care," Alex said not even attempting to stop crying as he stormed towards the front door of the school.

"Alex wait..." Juanita desperately called after him. But he just kept walking.

~*NBB*~

Alex trudged through the sprinkling of the rain. He was cold, miserable, and his umbrella had just broken.

He felt almost as cold outside as he did inside, when he stormed into the Wolff residence slightly teary-eyed.

"NAT, WHERE WERE YOU?" He screeched feeling even more broken then before.

"Not now Alex, I still have to finish three more classes for today," Nat said, obviously distracted and exhausted.

Nat glanced up at his brother, just realizing how miserable Alex really was. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"LIKE YOU REALLY CARE!" Alex yelled as he tromped up the steps and slammed his door shut.

_Good thing Rosalina isn't here yet_. Nat thought to himself. _She'd be having a fit with me _and _Alex_.

"Hey Alex, wait up!" Nat called.

"IF YOU WANT TO CATCH UP SO BAD, THEN COME!" Alex yelled down before slamming the door again.

Before Nat could reply his phone rang.

"Hello," Nat answered. He sighed while pushing some of his wavy hair out of his face.

_"Hey Nat."_

"Hey Coop."

_"What's wrong?" _Cooper asked immediately picking up on Nat's stress.

"Well, Alex just came home furious, Rosalina is coming over in...TEN MINUTES!" Nat exclaimed when he glanced at his watch."I still have three classes to finish today! Plus, clean the house..." Nat moaned.

_"Why are you trying to do so many things? You're not supposed to be taking this many classes in one day."_

"I got a little behind…" Nat admitted.

Cooper shook his head, despite that Nat couldn't see him. _"Nat...I think you need a—"_

"I'd like to keep talking Coop, but I really gotta go. As you can see...or hear, I guess."

_"Yeah sure, but Nat...Nat!"_

"Yeah Coop," Nat said as he tried to focus his attention on his best friend.

_"Don't overwork yourself."_

"I never do that," Nat said jumping to his own defense.

_"Sure..."_

"Bye man,"

_"Bye Nat,"_ Cooper said with a sigh before he shut his phone. "This won't end well."

~*NBB*~

Meanwhile up in his room, Alex strummed a few chords on his guitar. "_Girl I think I'm losing you to the crowd_," He sang quietly. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he sighed.

_I've lost my best friend._ He thought to himself. _I've lost her._

Even though he wasn't in a talking mood, Alex answered his phone on the first ring.

"Hello," He said somewhat lethargically.

"_Alex, I'm really sorry about what happened at school," _Juanita said hurriedly, knowing he might hang up.

"I'll bet," Alex mumbled.

"_Alex, I was going to tell you. Honest! I just...I couldn't think of a good time."_

"Well, go on. Tell me now!" Alex said growing angrier with every word.

"_I'm dating Vade Kellon...Alex?"_

*Beep, beep*


	11. Chapter 11

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Thank you to the loyal fans, who are still paying attention to this immensely, deprived story. Trust me it was worthwhile because this is going to be a _long_ chapter.

Also, did anyone else notice how the name Vade Kellon is pretty close to Wade Killgallen from the first episode of the second season called _Sidekicks_? I don't think I even saw this episode, or at least remembered it well enough, when I made up his name.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 11: Dreams

*Thump, thump, thump*

Nat ran manically towards the door, so he wouldn't keep whoever was there waiting.

_I hope this doesn't take long. I _still_ have to wash the dishes, make up with Alex, and finish at least one more class before Rosalina gets here._

He took a quick moment to catch his breath, before he eased the door open.

"Hey," Rosalina said with a smile.

"Oh…hey," Nat said distractedly, trying to smile back. _Crap! She's early! _"Uh, come in."

"What's up?" Rosalina asked picking up on Nat's sudden nervousness.

"Nothing," He answered quickly.

"Right…"

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You look a little tired," Nat said as he tried to usher Rosalina towards the stairs.

"Look Nat, if you didn't want me to come over… I'll just go, okay?" Rosalina said, starting to walk towards the door.

"No, Rosalina it's not that! It's just…"

"What?"

"I have a lot on mind," He explained with a sigh. "The house looks like a mess, Alex is mad at me, and I still have two classes to finish!"

Rosalina bit her lip before she spoke. "The house doesn't look that messy—"

"Right," Nat said sarcastically while he shook his head.

"And you know Alex, he'll come around," She continued reassuringly.

"I'm not sure he will," He sighed. Nat sat down on the steps, his head in his hands. "Everything's pilling up on him too. I can't believe I forgot to pick him up…"

"You forgot to pick him up? In this weather?"

"I'm really stressed, okay?" Nat said louder than he meant to. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Rosalina said as she sat down beside him and began to rub his back. "Nat, maybe you should take a little break."

"That's what Cooper said when he called a few minutes ago."

"Well, you should listen to him."

"I want to but—"

"No buts, I think you could use the rest more than me." Before he could object again, Rosalina started to pull him up.

Nat followed her up the stairs to his room, but when they got there he just stood in the doorway.

"What's the matter?" Rosalina asked when she realized Nat was no longer following her.

"It's just…I feel guilty."

"You have no reason to feel guilty."

"Well, okay," Nat said finally giving in. He almost instantly fell asleep when he hit the bed.

~*NBB*~

Alex sighed while he ran his hands through his long, dark curls.

_I can't believe she's dating _him.

Vade Kellon was simply put, a jerk. He could make many girls swoon for his wavy, ear length hair, deep blue eyes, and nose ring. But Alex _never_ thought Juanita would buy into it, especially since both of them knew about his heartbreaker reputation and drug related problems.

With another sigh, Alex rested his head on his pillow, memories of easier times with Juanita coming into his head. Things had rarely been easy for Alex when it came to girls though, especially Juanita.

Juanita's rough exterior paired next to her unique beauty, made Alex only try harder with her. She never seemed interested though, not in him, or anyone else.

_I guess I was wrong._

~*NBB*~

David smiled in relief that he could take a break from his assignment.

He was in such a comfortable position that he started to drift off, despite that it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

He fell into a dream the lyrics to the band's old song, _Mystery Girl_, blaring.

_Who's that mystery girl, who I see on my block?_

David was suddenly in a flashback. The band was filming the music video for _Long Distance_. It was all slow motion and everything was blurred except for one figure. Just as he was about to see the figure's face, her face, he was propelled to the college library.

_I never believed in love at first sight, but I was wrong, oh wrong. _

He was with Reece at their normal table were they kidded and laughed together.

A few minutes later they got up to leave the library, but stopped to look at the sunset before going their separate ways.

Caught up in the moment they suddenly found themselves, tentatively at first then passionately, kissing.

_Oh mystery girl, I wish you were real…_

When they broke apart David noticed something about the girl standing before him. She was Reece…

_You might not remember me, but I remember you._

Short for Patrice.

~*NBB*~

Rosalina closed her eyes while she snuggled into her boyfriend. She forced her eyes to open and was instantly greeted by Nat's Beatles, plastered ceiling. She yawned and soon, despite her attempts to stay awake, also found herself falling asleep.

In her dream, a sixteen year old Rosalina walked through a long, full white hallway. She felt nearly blinded by the nothingness.

Near its end, she could see a hunched over figure and ran up to it. Rosalina could now tell that it was a boy of about thirteen or fourteen. She taped his shoulder and he turned singing to her.

"_I've got a question for you. I've got a question for you. Do you love me, yeah? Do you love me, yeah?_"

"Nat?" Rosalina whispered once she realized who it was.

Nat shook his head and began to slowly walk forward before singing again. "_Tell me what's right. Give me reason and sight. Give me…_"

Rosalina jogged after him trying to gain his attention. "Nat wait!"

"_Do you love me...?_" He whispered to her, his eyes desperate.

"Yes, I do love you," She whispered back to him.

They were now inches apart and Rosalina thought they were going to kiss. But all of a sudden, Nat turned his eyes dark and sad singing.

"_I will try not to fall in love again, but I don't know if I can…_"

"Nat stop! Where are you going?" Rosalina asked as she reached for his arm.

But he started to fade while he sang. "_Why'd you have to go…?"_

"Nat wait! Where are you going? Where are you going?" Rosalina cried out. But he just faded away.

Nat woke up immediately to the sound of Rosalina's cries. She tossed with tears streaming down her face as she called for him.

"Nat wait! Don't leave me! Where are you going…?"

~*NBB*~

_One is ok, two is fine, three is enough_

The lyrics quietly played in the background as Alex walked along a dusty road. Even though he didn't know where he was, he knew where he was going.

_One is ok, two is fine, three is enough_

Two figures stood far ahead of him, but he could see them clearly. Vade pulled Juanita towards him.

_One is ok…_

They began to intertwine their hands.

_Two is fine…_

They stared into each others' eyes and slowly kiss.

_Three is enough…_

Alex reached out as if this would get Juanita's attention from the miles between them. Why couldn't it be him kissing Juanita? Why couldn't it be him?

_I just have the urge to kiss you, when I know it's too late_

Now he was barely a foot away from them, but none of them noticed. "NOTICE ME!" Alex called out desperately. "Notice me…"

_Maybe tomorrow you will maybe suddenly see_

He touched Juanita's cheek but she couldn't feel it. The only one she noticed was Vade.

~*NBB*~

"Rosalina!" Nat said while he shook her. "Rosalina, wake up!"

She jumped up frightened then turned towards Nat. She looked at him only for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of tears.

"I'm right here, I'm right here" Nat soothed while he hugged her.

"Y-you di-di-disappeared," Rosalina sobbed.

"It's okay, it was just a dream Rosie," Nat said as he tried to wipe away her oncoming tears.

"But what if it comes back…" She said more to herself then to Nat.

"What are you talking about Rosalina?" Nat asked confused.

Rosalina opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but all that came out was 'I' before she started crying again.

Nat just pulled her even closer to him allowing her to cry.

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the slight songfic-ness?<p>

The featured songs:

Mystery Girl

I've got a Question

Just a Girl I Know

Three Is Enough

Rosalina


	12. Chapter 12

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter!

But I must also place this **warning: **This story is now going full speed ahead! In simpler, more normal, words: I'm inpatient so the end is coming soon! Maybe three to four chapters, or less, left.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 12: Settling Secrets

"Nat," Rosalina said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Nat asked gently.

"Th-this has happened…before," Rosalina said while she tried to steady her voice.

"How many times?" Nat asked.

Nat's worried eyes made full force contact with Rosalina's scared ones.

"Maybe…on and off for…about three months," Rosalina admitted with a sniffle.

"THREE MONTHS!" Nat exclaimed.

"Nat, calm down," Rosalina said quietly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…that's a long time, Rosalina. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought they would go away," She confessed. "Sometimes I just feel so guilty thinking about how w-we…"

"How we what?" Nat asked soothingly.

"How we might not be together anymore…because of…me," Rosalina said trying not to cry anymore.

"You have nothing to feel bad about, Rosalina. That's all in the past, okay?"

Rosalina frowned and bit her lip.

"What?" Nat asked concerned.

"Could you forgive me?"

"I already have forgiven you."

"No, I mean, could you _tell me_ you forgive…right now," She clarified.

"Sure," Nat said with a light smile. He turned so they were facing each other better. "I forgive you, Rosalina."

Rosalina smiled before saying, "Thanks Nat."

Nat smiled back. "But I do want something in return."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Kiss me," Nat demanded in a quiet tone.

"Okay," Rosalina agreed, also in a quiet voice.

They kissed for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

Nat sighed before he called out, "Come in."

Rosalina giggled and Nat smirked at her.

Alex entered the room briefly and said, "I'm leaving."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Nat asked.

"Like you care," Alex mumbled.

"Alex, I do, _really_. Just tell me where you're going," Nat said. He walked over to his brother who stood in the doorway.

"I have to make sure Juanita doesn't kiss Vade _Kellon_," Alex said in a disgusted tone.

"Who's Vade Kellon?" Rosalina asked while she made her way to Nat and Alex.

"Juanita's _boyfriend_," Alex sneered. "Look, I need to get going."

"I'm sorry, Al—," Nat started, knowing how his brother felt.

"Don't Nat," Alex said quietly before turning to leave. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, but Alex," Nat said.

Alex turned to look back at his brother.

"Be careful," Nat pleaded.

Alex nodded in reply as he made his way to the door.

~*NBB*~

"Ladies first," Vade laughed menacingly as he tried to shove Juanita towards the oncoming car.

"Vade, don't!" Juanita screamed.

Vade, his friends, and Juanita stood on a busy street corner. Majority of them were drinking or high…or both; Juanita wasn't though.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Alex yelled. Many people moved as he rushed towards Juanita.

"Look who it is guys, little Alex Wolff from _The Naked Brothers Band_," Vade mocked. Some of his friends laughed, but their laughs sounded more like choked out coughs.

"Vade stop it," Juanita said gruffly before she turned her attention to Alex. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"

Juanita was scared Alex would get hurt, but she was also grateful he was there.

"_I_ shouldn't be here? _You_ shouldn't be here!" Alex said forcefully.

"Please Alex. Just…I can take care of this," Juanita begged.

"Why were you almost hit by a car then?" Alex reasoned.

He glared towards Vade's arm draped over Juanita's shaking shoulders.

"Get away from me you punk!" Vade slurred suddenly.

"Gladly," Alex said sarcastically. "Come on, Juanita."

"No, Alex. I need to—," Juanita began.

"Why? Why do you _need_ to stay here, Juanita? Are you sure he even cares about you?"

"Lay off, man," one of Vade's friends rasped.

Alex shook his head in disgust. "Come with me, Juanita," Alex pleaded.

Juanita shook her head stubbornly; Alex sighed.

"Fine!" Alex yelled exasperated.

It appeared he was leaving, but he quickly turned back around and roughly guided Juanita to his side.

"OFF!" Vade demanded.

"Make me," Alex taunted.

A small crowd formed and stared, fascinated by the possibility of a fight.

Suddenly a short man with round, child-like cheeks exited a nearby store.

"Son, let go of the girl," He said addressing Alex.

"_You_ tell _me_ to let go of her, but you _don't_ stop this idiot from pushing her into the street!" Alex said before quickly letting go of Juanita. "This is ridiculous."

"Come on, Alex," Nat said appearing in the crowd.

"How did you…?" Alex asked.

"You really thought I'd let you go off without knowing where you were, especially when you were mad?" Nat asked.

"I guess, not," Alex said quietly as he made his way to Nat.

Nat ruffled his brother's hair before he put his arm around him, and guided him out of the crowd.

~*NBB*~

Alex waited in Nat's car with Rosalina. Nat went to talk to the man at the store Alex had been in front of along with Vade and his friends. During this time Juanita came over to the car.

"Alex, we need to talk," Juanita said. She opened the car's door and slid into the back beside Alex. Rosalina was in the passenger seat.

"I wonder how many times I'm going to hear that," Alex said before he reluctantly turned towards her.

"I'm sorry," Juanita began.

Alex stared intently out the window at Nat.

"I…I don't even like Vade—," She continued.

"Then why are you dating him?" Alex asked, growing irritated.

"Because I didn't think I deserved anyone better," Juanita admitted.

"Why would you think something like that?" Alex whispered.

"It just felt like it after a while, I guess," She said awkwardly.

"Well, that's wrong. You don't need to go out with every desperate guy you find, Juanita. You just need to wait…and someone will come. I promise."

Juanita slowly took Alex's hand in hers. "Do you think it could be you?" She whispered.

"Maybe," Alex whispered back. He stared at their intertwined hands, before gently kissing her forehead.

"I hope it is," Juanita admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Okay, I know I've been working on Emotions and other stuff a lot, but I'm here, I'm back, and I _might_ know how to end this. Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 13: Reece short for Patrice

Juanita and Vade obviously broke up, which fixed the last traces of miscommunication between her and Alex. But for David and Reece communication was just one of the things on the growing list of barriers in their friendship.

After his dream, David had tried to call Reece, but he ended up getting her voicemail every time.

He felt nervous, angry, and slightly confused. How could he like someone who had practically wrecked The Naked Brothers Band _twice_? Maybe his dream was just a weird coincidence?

"Yeah, she would have told me," David said to himself. But he wasn't convinced.

Reece hadn't told David anything lately actually. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd last spoke.

David was texting Thomas around lunchtime one afternoon, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

He looked up from his hands to see Reece with a small smile.

"Hey David," Reece said.

She sat down beside him, but David scooted away from her.

"Hey? You don't talk to me for practically a month and you say…hey…" David asked incredulously.

"David…" Reece started.

"And you lied to me too." Reece raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Yeah, you heard me _P_atrice," David said. "You _lied _to me."

"David…I…I wanted to—"

"What? Avoid me some more?" David asked with a hint of irritation.

"No, I wanted to tell you."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure if…it was you…and once I realized it was, I knew you wouldn't like me." Reece sighed. She slouched slightly, which was very unlike her, while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're right."

"What?" She asked semi-hurt, despite that she felt she deserved it.

"I wouldn't have liked you _because_ you didn't let me get to. You didn't let me get to really _know_ who you were…Patrice."

"Please don't call me that…" Reece said cringing slightly.

"Why…?"

"I _hate_ that name. Patrice stands for everything I was, that's why I changed it. That's why I didn't want to tell you who I really was. I wanted you to get to know who I _am_."

"Well…I could still do that."

Reece nodded hopefully.

"But we have to be more honest with each other. All _good_ friends are like that."

"Okay," Reece agreed.

They both sat for a few awkward minutes in silence. Reece leaned back on the heels of her hands before she spoke up.

"Um…David…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Whoa, already!" David joked. "Just kidding…what is it?"

"I…I kind of like you," Reece mumbled. Her head ducked down slightly.

"What?" David asked, sincerely confused.

"I like you, okay?" Reece exploded.

"Oh…" David said unsure what to say next. "Um…I like you too."

"No. You don't. You're just saying that," Reece uttered stiffly.

"No, seriously," David said truthfully. He turned her slightly so they were facing each other. "I've liked you since we met…well since we _re_-met I guess."

"Really?" Reece asked with a trace of a smile.

"Really," David said with a smile.

"Well then…we should catch up."

"Yeah, totally…wait! Was that you asking me on a date?"

"Um…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Oh, shut up," Reece kidded. She punched his arm lightly.

They both stood.

"Just one sec," David said.

"Why? What do you have to do?"

"I was texting, Thomas. It would be rude just to go without an explanation."

Reece nodded. "Okay, I'll be over there."

She made her way over to a shady tree while David texted Thomas.

**David:** Sorry Tom. Gotta go.

**Thomas: **Why? Homework?

**David:** Nope. Girl.

**Thomas:** Who?

**David:** Patrice Johnson.

**Thomas: **…

**David:** Well, Reece now.

**Thomas: **...

**David: **I'll let you meet her. Like, really meet her soon.

**Thomas: **Yeah…

**David:** Bye.

**Thomas: **…Bye.

* * *

><p>P.S. that was just a hint that the ending's coming up. I didn't say in this chapter so…don't cuss me off please!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

See? You really _can't_ be mad at me now. TWO chapters in ONE day!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 14: Wait…what?

"Should I really go through with this?" Nat said out loud. "Yes of course I should. …Do I look, okay?"

Lucky, the Wolffs' dog, looked to Nat with mild interest.

"You look the same as always to me," Alex said walking in.

Nat smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You roll your eyes _now_, but trust me. If you want Rosalina to remember this with _happy_ thoughts," Alex said. He clasped his hands together and held them under his chin, and said happy thoughts in a really happy voice.

"Then you better go and change," He concluded.

"What? Why?" Nat asked.

"Because Rosalina hates you in that shirt."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alex…"

"Nat…"

Nat sighed in irritation.

"She even said so," Alex reminded Nat. "Remember…"

_A few days ago_

"I can't believe it's just a few more weeks and this little guy or girl is coming out," Rosalina said with a smile. She rubbed a hand over her large stomach.

"I know. I can't wait," Nat said with a smile.

Rosalina's smile disappeared when she glanced up at Nat.

"What? What's the matter?" Nat asked.

"…Nothing," Rosalina lied. She pushed their shopping cart forward. They were shopping, with Alex against his will, for baby supplies.

"What's the matter?" Nat asked again while he stroked Rosalina's hair.

Rosalina pushed Nat away in a fairly rough manner for someone who was eight months and half a week pregnant.

Nat sighed not wanting to upset Rosalina despite that she had hurt him.

"S-sorry…" Rosalina stuttered quietly. She pulled a pack of diaper wipes off the rack and observed them.

"What was that for?" Nat asked quietly.

"It's just…Nat…I don't like you in that shirt."

"All of a sudden?"

"No…I never really liked that shirt. It's kind of…I don't know big…"

"Well…um…"

"Don't worry, he'll get rid of it Rosalina. Anything to make you happy, right buddy?" Alex asked jumping in to help his brother.

_In the present_

"Oh yeah…I really liked that shirt!" Nat said irritated slightly by the memory.

"Plus, she said:

"_I can't be around you anymore when you're in that tacky, oversized, Hawaiian shirt." _

"Hmm? Remember that?"

"…Fine, I'll go change," Nat mumbled.

"Seriously though Nat," Alex called up to his brother. "Why would you propose in a shirt she hates? Actually…why would you propose in an oversized, _Hawaiian_ tee? I have nothing against them, it's just they're not very romantic."

"Yeah, I know. I just…I kind of grabbed whatever was nearest to me," Nat confessed.

Alex was now in the doorway to Nat's room with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm in a panic, okay?"

Alex sighed before he walked into Nat's room and pulled out an outfit. "Wear this."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Nat. It's comfy, romantic…kind of, and Rosalina _likes_ you in this outfit."

"Thanks Alex," Nat said smiling at his brother slightly.

"No problem, just helping out the fashion-challenged-older-bros-of-the-world," Alex joked.

"Whatever," Nat said, laughing slightly.

~*NBB*~

Nat bounced his knees while he watched Rosalina eat. He was unable to eat himself due to how nervous he was.

"Nat?" Rosalina asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asked distractedly.

"What's up?"

Nat shrugged slightly.

"Okay…why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry."

Rosalina sighed. "Eat something. You're making me feel like a pig."

"You're not, Rosalina."

"But I _feel_ like one. Plus, I'm worried about you, you need to eat something."

She pushed the basket of rolls towards Nat.

"Okay…" Nat said. "But first, I have to tell you something."

"Fair enough," Rosalina said with a small smile.

Nat smiled back before he took her hand and spoke again.

"Rosalina, you are the only girl I could ever love. And the only girl I want to be with…I…would you marry me?"

"Oh no," Rosalina mumbled.

Nat's smile disappeared. "N-no?"

"No, Nat, I mean…not no to marrying you."

"Then what—"

"My water just broke!" Rosalina blurted out in a panic.

Nat's eyes went wide.

"Don't just sit there! Do something!" Rosalina demanded.

"Uh…okay…um, let's go to the hospital," Nat said helping Rosalina up.

Rosalina smiled slightly before moaning. Nat kissed her cheek briefly, before they grasped hands and made their way to the door.


	15. Chapter 15

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

I was really stuck guys but I'm making an attempt. One more chapter after this! Hang with me! :)

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 15: Nervously Waiting

Nat had frantically hurried back inside to grab Rosalina's back up bag that she kept at the Wolff's apartment.

Once he returned to his car and Rosalina, Nat practically sped them in the direction of the hospital.

Rosalina nervously tapped her fingers on her seat. She bit her lip while she stared out the window at the blurring buildings.

"Nat…?" Rosalina asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Nat answered. He briefly glanced at Rosalina before he focused his attention back on the road.

"Where's Alex?"

Nat panicked for a few minutes. "He's—he's…JUANITA! YES! He's with Juanita."

"I assumed from your little outburst," Rosalina kidded.

The couple laughed for a few minutes before they reached their destination.

~*NBB*~

A few hours later, Nat had finished making phone calls to their friends, parents, and Alex. They were all excited and were looking forward to seeing each other again. Everyone came back from college the previous months for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

_But what if they miss classes…? Nat worried. They're the guys; they won't care._

This only comforted Nat for a short amount of time before he thought of something else.

_What if something happens to Rosalina or the baby? What if someone gets in a plane crash? What if—?_

"Hey bro," Alex said. He sat down beside Nat, his left hand interlocked with Juanita's.

Nat jumped slightly. "Oh…hey."

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"I'm just…" Nat said through a sigh. "Worried about everyone."

"You mean the baby and Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"No, I mean _every_one. Rosalina, the baby, Thomas, David, Qa—"

"I get it," Alex said. He held up his right hand to stop Nat. "But why are you worried about them too? Did something happen?"

"No…but something could," Nat said. He pushed his shaggy hair away from his face with his right hand.

Alex sighed while Nat stared ahead at the pale blue hospital wall.

"Relax Nat. Everyone will be fine, 'kay?"

Nat nodded absently. "Yeah…"

A few minutes later a female doctor came out.

"Are you Nat Wolff?" She asked Nat.

"Yes," He said getting to his feet along with Alex and Juanita. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Rosalina just wanted me to come and get you; she's going into labor now."

Nat nodded and followed the doctor.

~*NBB*~

Four hours had passed and people started to show up. Qaasim, Grace, Thomas, Kristina, along with Grace's mother and little sister, Onita and Ella, were there first. A couple more hours passed and Cooper and Patty arrived. Due to being unable to get a better flight, David and his new girlfriend, Reece, arrived two more hours later. Mr. Wolff, Rosalina's father, Jesse, Bevin, and Lenore came four hours later. Mr. Wolff was late because he went to find somewhere Lucky could stay temporarily. Rosalina's father was late because he had been in a meeting a few towns away. Jesse, Bevin, and Lenore were late for a reason too...just not a very good one.

"I was _really_ tired earlier you guys, give me a break," Jesse whined slightly.

"We'll give you a break," Thomas agreed innocently.

"When we're done teasing you," David concluded before he high-fived Thomas.

"She was tired you guys," Lenny said in her aunt's defense.

"Were you and Bevin tired too?" Alex kidded.

"I was…okay, I heard her phone, but I didn't think she'd want me to get it so…I didn't."

The group glanced at Bevin.

"He was asleep too," Jesse answered for Bevin.

A small silence fell over the group before Thomas spoke up again.

"How long does labor take anyway?" Thomas moaned.

"I read that it can take from twelve up to even forty hours," Patty told him.

The younger portion of the group minus Patty and Cooper groaned.

"You guys!" They heard suddenly.

Everyone looked up to see a very happy Nat hurrying over.

"It's a girl!"


	16. Chapter 16

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This is it guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

P.S. I have to admit, I don't know a lot about pregnancies. I did some research during the story, so it was as realistic as possible.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Naked Brothers Band or anything recognized. But the plot is mine.

How Much I Love You:

A Naked Brothers Fanfiction

Chapter 16: The Name

"What should we name her?" Rosalina asked looking up at her fiancé.

Yes, Rosalina eventually said yes to Nat's proposal.

_What should we name her? _Rosalina's question echoed in Nat's head. _That's a good question. Maybe we could name her after Alex and go with Alexandra. Or after…mom. Patty. _

But something else came into Nat's brain before he could think of any more names. A memory.

_He was about twelve or thirteen and Rosalina was about fourteen or fifteen. He had been dressed in a bright peach dress with a ridiculously realistic looking reddish-brown wig on. Rosalina had been in a gray suit with a gray beard and mustache attached to her face._

_"Well then miss. Will you allow me to buy you a turkey leg?" The young, freckled boy named Harley asked._

_ "Uh, no thanks," Nat answered. _

"_Oh come on, Nat…alie," Rosalina covered up quickly. "Let this nice young man buy you a turkey leg." _

And that's when it hit him.

"I know what we should name her," Nat said after a few minutes.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" Alex asked for the whole group.

"Natalie. Natalie Colleen Wolff," Nat said with a smile. "Nat for short."

"I love it," Rosalina said before leaning up to kiss Nat gently on the lips.

"Won't that get confusing later on?" Alex wondered out loud.

"Maybe…but I think she likes it too," Nat said.

He smiled affectionately at his beautiful daughter who was in the arms of her equally beautiful mother. Natalie appeared to be smiling gently back up at her father.

Noticing this, Nat bent down to gently kiss Natalie's delicate forehead. The young infant smiled again. Nat and Rosalina smiled at their friends and family around them. They smiled at each other, and then finally, they smiled down at Natalie who continued to smile back.

* * *

><p>Thank you, everyone! :)<p>

**How Much I Love You**

Story Alert: mlynnmusic1 **and **bener (2)

Review: ilovetaylorswift13, Luv2Laff95, gugu10, greenharper, MaximumFire,tigerab1997, jayvil21, NatalinaFanForever, **and** Icedearth15876 (9) [All: 14]

Favorite Story: JuJu9967, Ramsha96, gugu10, greenharper, tigerab1997,jayvil21, bener, NatalinaFanForever, **and** derpuser14 (9)

Favorite Author: JuJu9967, gugu10, tigerab1997, **and** NatalinaFanForever (4)

Story Alert: Luv2Laff95, greenharper, MaximumFire, tigerab1997, daisydadog, jayvil21, **and** KickinItGirl (7)

Author Alert: gugu10, tigerab1997, **and** NatalinaFanForever (3)


End file.
